A Shot In The Dark
by Lords of Defenestration
Summary: Screams of pain, monsters under your bed? A series of one shots based off of myths and horror stories.
1. Just Can't Wait For His Call

**Disclaimer:** Characters used throughout this story belong only to Square-Enix and Disney. MEANING, we don't own them, they are not ours. ALSO, all plots belong to stories found at **creepy pasta DOT com**. THE END.

The original can be found searching creepypasta under: **Call Me Tomorrow, Okay?**

**Characters: **Axel and Roxas. Slight mentioning of Demyx.

**Rated: **M for gore and use of language.

* * *

**Just Can't Wait For His Call…**

* * *

For the tenth time that evening I plucked my phone out of my pocket. Still no new messages. Well, actually, I did have one, but it wasn't from the person I wanted, just my old friend Demyx.

And yet, I was simply confused. He had said he would call me today, after our date last night. Things had gone so well! He had even took me to his house and… showed me his bedroom, if you know what I mean.

It really had been one exciting night, and all I wanted to do was see him again… but he had told me he would be the one calling me, and not to worry. So I just had to wait. I really didn't want to sound desperate.

In the mean time I would just listen to the message Demyx had sent me.

I hated the strange voice of the operator before it let me finally hear my message, but finally it beeped and Demyx's voice flowed through the speaker, "Helllllo? AXEL? Why didn't you answer your phone, you jerk faced lizard?! Call me back and tell me how your date with that Roxas kid went last night, or were you too chicken to even ask him out? Bye!"

Beep. You have no new messages. I'd call Demyx back later, he could wait.

I took this time to glance at the clock. Seven PM. If he was going to call me he should have done it by now.

This was just not acceptable!

… Maybe he was too nervous to call me! That had to have been it! I mean the only other explanation would be that he was out…

Well, I guess I could swing by his house and see. Oh geez, I was starting to sound a bit creepy… if only you knew the fun we'd had on our date, then you would have understood.

So thus, I decided to just drive past and see if his car was there. I grabbed my keys and made my way out to my car.

Roxas only lived about twenty minutes or so from my house, and I passed the time by turning up Mindless Self Indulgence so it blasted from my cars speakers all the way to the adorable blonde's house.

Plus, there was a chance he would invite me in again tonight… and we could have some more fun.

The roads were cleaner up by his house, or at least, cleaner than the city I lived in.

I guess that was why I wasn't surprised after I parked my car in his driveway and, after knocking and waiting a few minutes, found the doorknob to be unlocked. His car was in the driveway so he had to be home… but I wasn't sure if he would be freaked out by me just entering his house.

Rolling my eyes at the thought, I pushed my way into his house. I could just say I was worried or some shit.

Carefully I tiptoed my way up to his room and peeked into the door, there was a lump on the bed, letting a smirk dawn upon my face, I pushed on the light.

His normally big blue eyes were shut, but his face was staring straight at the ceiling.

Clumps of his beautiful golden blonde hair had been torn out so forcefully that blood stained the hair surrounding the missing clumps. The torn out hair was scattered around his bedroom.

My eyes glanced at his face, where his cheeks had twisted burns, fresh and scorching red. It made the skin hang limp on his face, and I could already smell the burnt flesh.

As my eyes traveled farther down I saw that there were words carved into his chest, and chunks of random flesh had been cut off in triangular shapes.

A few of his fingers lay limp, looking like they had been pulled back so far that they had snapped. With a more scrutinized look I saw all of his finger nails had been peeled off and lay scattered around the room with his hair.

My eyes went wide and I instantly threw my hands over my mouth.

He was just the same as I had left him yesterday! He had slept all the way through the night!

Roxas was much too adorable for his own good!

I leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead, and then leave a new message on his chest for him to call me when he let out a shriek.

My smile turned into a frown. I really hadn't planned on waking him up; he was too cute when he was asleep to wake up.

But, I took this as my opportunity.

"Roxy baby! You forgot to call me!"

He made a muffled sound.

"What was that sweetie?"

"I… said…" He said slowly, as if in excruciating pain, but I knew it was just his grogginess, "You're… a… sick… bastard."

I chuckled, "But baby, you weren't saying that last night!" And then I winked at him, taking a moment to fondly run a hand over his burnt cheek, which resulted in him letting out a low hiss.

"I… was! You… fucking… fucking… followed… me home… I don't even… know… your… goddamn… name…"

Those gasps for breath were really starting to get on my nerves.

I raised my hand and slapped him hard, not caring about the scream that followed.

"We went on a motherfucking date! I told you to get it fucking memorized! It's Axel! A-X-E-L."

For a few minutes he didn't talk, just let out vicious sobs and moaning noises from time to time.

And I finally felt very bad.

"Oh pretty baby, I'm so sorry I hit you."

I gathered his small body to mine and smiled lightly as my white shirt began to stain red.

"Fuckin'…" All energy was gone from his voice. It was so adorable how sleepy he could get! "My parents… will be home… tomorrow… sick… fuck…"

And with that his big blue eyes rolled to the back of his head.

He had fallen asleep!

I gently set him back down onto his bed and then quietly tip toed out of the room.

He loved me so much he was even going to introduce me to his parents tomorrow.

I was sure they would love me too.

* * *

**A/N**; Well this was just oodles and oodles of fun to write. I guess I can't say much but to enjoy my personal first attempt at a gore/horror story. This is just one of many! So please stay tuned for more! Also, R/R is appreciated, even if it is just you calling us sick fucks! Bye bye!


	2. He Just Nods

**Disclaimer:** Characters used throughout this story belong only to Square-Enix and Disney. MEANING, we don't own them, they are not ours. ALSO, all plots belong to stories found at **creepy pasta DOT com**. THE END.

The original can be found searching creepypasta under: **Arthur**

**Characters:** Lexaeus and Olette.

**Rating: **T for teen, case you didn't know what that stood for.

* * *

**He Just Nods**

* * *

All I needed was a few weeks of volunteering to finally get my degree. I was so close, so excited. I ended up choosing a mental health clinic closest to where I lived, due to the commute being shorter than any of the other listed possibilities. But, unfortunately there wasn't much I could actually do, due to the patients' violent tendencies. Luckily they were able to find a few patients I could work with. The patients I saw were the suicidal, the schizophrenics who heard voices, and the ones who didn't seem to say anything at all. The other nurses were slightly skeptical at first and keep and eye open, but I wasn't scared, not really even nervous. I was just so happy to be so close to being done, so I could finally be what I had always wanted, who I always dreamed of being.

On my second day I was introduced to a man who appeared to be mute. He never spoke a word. "Lexaeus," the nurse called to the man, "this is Olette; she's going to be working with you today, okay?" The man just nodded. "Good, I'll be back to check up on you later." She concluded, but turned to me before leaving. "He's a very good patient, an exquisite listener, and you shouldn't have any problems. But if you do, I'll be right outside."

As she walked out the door of Lexaeus' Room, I turned to him to re-introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Olette. I'm a med student at TTU. Actually, this is my last criteria I need to fill to get my degree. I'm just so excited. So, it's really a pleasure to meet you."

He just nodded.

It wasn't long before I realized exactly how right the nurse was. Lexaeus was a great patient and a truly wonderful listener. It was like I could tell him anything. He'd just nod and listen. It wasn't long before he was the only patient I saw and began to spend hours with him. Though, he'd never say anything back. I quickly learned not to ask question, just to talk. He seemed to like the company. At least, I hoped he did.

In the beginning I wouldn't talk too much about myself, more of random facts or interesting articles I read. But as time went by and we became closer, I began to tell him all about myself. My past and present, my hopes and dreams. Everything. All he would do was nod.

I never learned why Lexaeus was actually in the clinic, for it never seemed to come up. He just seemed so normal, apart from not speaking. I even ended up volunteering a couple months longer than required. Just so I could see him. I had finished my class with perfect grades and I was thrilled, my final assignment went great. But, I began to feel that I owed Lexaeus something in return. If it weren't for him I couldn't possibly done so well.

So, to repay my gratitude I began to press the subject of his release from the clinic with the head doctor of the facility. Lexaeus seemed complete capable of being on his own and I couldn't imagine how wonderful it would be for him to be free and not stuck listening to interns all day in a small white room.

"He's perfectly fine," I began in Lexaeus defense. "Even grooms and feeds himself. And it's obviously not like he's harming anyone. Couldn't his condition just be a physical aliment? He's just so good and quite, and I think he's ready. Really." It wasn't too long before my attempts paid off and the clinic was prepping his release. I was ecstatic to tell him the news.

I wasted no time getting to his room. "Lexaeus, Lexaeus! They're letting you out! You're free, isn't that great?!"

He just nodded.

I began to write down my name and address on a slip of paper, handing it to him before saying my goodbyes. "Here, you can write me and stuff anytime. Oh, how I'm going to miss having someone like you to talk to, it'll be a huge transition not coming her to see you every day. And maybe you could finally tell me why you were even admitted into here. I had to battle with Dr. Vexen everyday to get you out. But we did it! So yeah, write anytime, okay?"

Lexaeus took the paper from my hand and nodded. I began to head home feeling rather proud of myself. Even told everyone I knew about how I was able to help him. I was able to fall asleep with a smile on my face. Life was going good.

That night however, I woke up to horrid unearthly screaming. I shot up, hoping I had just accidently left the television on before going to sleep. But there was no such light. In fact, there was no light at all. It took my eyes a few moments to adjust when I saw them.

My mother, father, friends, class mates, co-workers, everyone I had talked about. All sprawled out on my now blood stained floor. My eyes lingered over to the walls, which looked as if they were part of a shamble. Blood was everywhere. I gazed back over to my mother, a few feet from my bed. She was barely breathing. Her face was red and dark, but the most disturbing was when I looked for her eyes. They weren't there. It's not that her eyes were closed, it's that they were entirely gone, removed, gouged out. I was in shock as I looked at the others, all the same. Either dying or already dead, heads caved in and eyes removed. I wanted to cry, scream, run, but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything except sit in shock.

I hear a whimper and discover it's my own, but was almost instantly covered by another merciless shout of pain.

I began to shake uncontrollably as I looked up towards the doorway of my room. Lexaeus stood there, the slip of paper I gave him held firmly in his hands.

"A-are you here to kill me?" I managed to choke out. Already sure of his answer.

Lexaeus just nodded.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, my first attempt at uh… re-writing a creepypasta. Idk, how it turned out though. I mean, first attempt here guys, give me a break, kay. BTW: Kuri and Kitii are NOT violent people. Not at all. We just like a violent things. Such as a Haunting in Connecticut. Oh gosh, it was so sad. Anyways, yeah… END.


	3. Deliver This, Please

**Disclaimer:**Characters used throughout this story belong only to Square-Enix and Disney. MEANING, we don't own them, they are not ours. ALSO, all plots belong to stories found at **creepy pasta DOT com**. THE END.

The original can be found searching creepypasta under: **The Blind Man's Favor**

**Characters:**Kairi and Selphie.

**Rating: **T for teen, due to there being like nothing 'cept minor use of flesh-be-gone.

**

* * *

**

Deliver This, Please

* * *

"Hey, Selphie?"

I turned to the red head sitting next to me on the couch. "Yeah, Kai?"

"You're staying the night… right?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Good." My friend said with a grin, slightly happier than she'd usually react. Not that I didn't want Kairi to be happy I was staying over, but just… I didn't understand where the happiness came from.

I shot her a questioning look.

"Well, this way you won't have problems driving home." She grabbed her glass off the table in front of her.

Now I was even more confused. "…Driving home?"

"Well, I know how scared you can get." She replied causally, taking a sip from her water before placing it back on the table.

Oh god, I knew what she wanted to do. And really, if I weren't such a scardy cat I'd be all into it, really I would. But, well, stories Kairi told kind of made me want to hide under a mattress.

"T-tonight, uh… really?" I asked, almost pleaded. I really didn't like the feeling of wanting to hide under a mattress. No one would. If they did, well… I don't really know.

"It's a really good one this time, Selph. This guy in my A.P. English told it to me. He's a great guy. If it weren't for his poor eye sight he'd be perfect." Kairi answered enthusiastically.

I released a sigh, grabbing the blanket from the corner of the couch and pulling it over me. All I could think of was how I was going to regret it.

She so gloriously took my blanket grabbing as her que to start her story telling. "So, not too long ago, no more than a couple years max, there was this girl. She was really a sweet, kindhearted, caring girl, much like yourself. She'd do just about anything to help practically anyone. And one day on her way home from school she ran into a blind man. They began to talk and he pulled out an envelope from his coat. He asked the girl if she could deliver his letter to the address on the envelope. Looking it over the girl found that the address was in the same direction that she was already heading, so she kindly accepted the man's request.

"As she began towards the new destination she turned to check and see if the man needed anything else, but he was gone. She simply dismissed it and continued on her way. She called her mother to tell her that she was going to be late coming home, adding where and why. The last thing she said to her mother was 'I love you.'

"The next time the girl was ever seen, she was strapped to a table getting the meat neatly cut from her body. Her legs were barley anything but bone and her stomach had chunks of flesh missing. She was pale as a ghost and her expression was frozen in everlasting fear, as it seemed that she was cut apart alive."

"The police never found her killer... _or_the blind man that sent her."Kairi ended quietly.

I didn't do anything but stare at her for a few moments, wrapping my mind around the story a couple more times. "Dang, Kai, that's messed up. Why did that guy even tell you that? Why?"

She didn't answer, just sat staring with a mild smirk on her face.

By the next day I had quickly forgotten the story my red haired friend had told me the night before. Just went about as always when I met up with her in the hallway after school.

"Hey, Selph, I have to go to cram school today and, well, could you please deliver this for me? Please! I'd love you forever." She said sweetly, holding out a small white envelope with an address scribbled on the front.

I didn't even need to think of an answer. Kairi was my friend, one of my closest actually, I'd do just about anything for her. "Sure, Kai." I said grabbing the envelope and walking towards my car.

Alas, my curiosity got the better of me though, and I slid the envelope open, pulling out a piece of paper. I read the card curiously. 'This is the last one I'm sending you today'. It didn't make any sense.

I simply shrugged my shoulders, pushing the card back inside its rightful casing and beginning to head towards the address on the front.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Yay! All done with chapter! Sweet, right?! Hella more confident about this one than the last guys. Sorry its so short. D: 


	4. It Was Just An Irrational Fear

**Disclaimer:** Characters used throughout this story belong only to Square-Enix and Disney. MEANING, we don't own them, they are not ours. ALSO, all plots belong to stories found at **creepy pasta DOT com**. THE END.

The original can be found searching creepypasta under: **The Deepest Fear**

**Characters:** Seifer and (mentions of)Namine. (along with mentions of)Rai.

**Rating: **T for Teen or.... K for Kids? I don't reeaaly kno. Sorry.

* * *

**It Was Just An Irrational Fear**

* * *

I've been dating Namine for almost two years now. I can still remember the first day I saw her; her blond hair glowing with light from the setting sun. It was at my school football game. The crowds were cheering as our team was about to come in first in the state. A big memorable moment for our school, since it was the first time we'd ever gone so far. And as I scanned the crowd, looking for the red head Rai was obsessing over, I found the blond. She was standing right next to that red head… but I couldn't see anyone but her. Cliché, right? But it's the truth. Namine dazzled me from the moment I laid my eyes on her… and I loved it. I loved her hair, her smile, her sea blue eyes, her in general really. I made it my goal to meet her, date her. And I was never one to fail at a goal.

It was the after party of our winning game that I had finally got the courage to talk to her. She laughed at all my cheesy jokes, insisting that they weren't as bad as I _know_ they were. I was incredibly corny and I knew. Perhaps she just made me nervous, a feeling I wasn't quite used to. Nothing ever made me nervous really. But, I just wanted her so bad. I was drawn her, simply put. And somehow, with luck, I seemed to suit her fancy. I offered to drive her home that night and she accepted. I couldn't have been happier.

The party, however, wasn't far from my house so I hadn't bothered to drive. It was a nice warm night for a short walk though, and Namine didn't seem to object. Once we made it to my house I ran to my room to get my keys, then drove her home.

Somehow I managed to be the luckiest guy that night and win the girl of my dreams.

As the _nearly_ two years have passed I spent more and more time with her. Staying out late with her over the summer days and weekends. I'd often not return home until far after the rest of my family was asleep. I knew there shouldn't have been anything to worry about, but every night as drove the abandoned rural roads from Nami's house to mine, I couldn't help but worry. I worry so much that I'd become overwhelmed and all goodness from the _wonderful_ evening I spent with my girlfriend would evaporate into the back of my mind. It was the fear of me arriving at home to find my family slaughtered in their beds that would overwhelm me. Ridiculous, I knew it was ridiculous, but I just couldn't help but get lost in the utter fear every night as I drove home.

And by the time I got there, the uneasiness would yet to have settled. So, I did what any other rational person would do, I peeked into my brother's room, make sure he's sound asleep, alive, and that he stayed covered warmly under his blankets. After deciding he was fine I'd slowly pass my parents room, once I'd hear my father's reassuring snore, I'd exhale a breath I never seem to realize I'm holding. Everything was fine. Always was. It was just some irrational fear. By the time I get to my room, head into bed, I'd tell myself, as if by habit, "Stop being stupid, everyone is fine." I suppose it was just to try and get me to stop being so worried the next time. But, it never really worked. However, I always managed to laugh at myself about it.

One morning, unparticular from any other, as we sat around the table eating breakfast, I finally got the nerve to tell my mother my silly little fears that keep me on edge. I was fairly sure we'd just share a laugh and it'd be over. But, as I told her, her face distorted into a concerned look. She tucked the stray strands of hair in her face behind her ears, "Seifer, Honey. You know we were all shot almost two years ago."

I froze as I saw the gaping bullet hole in her forehead. It couldn't be true. She couldn't have… My hands began to tremble and I started to hear an ungodly scream as I turned to see identical holes in both my brother's and father's heads. It was within that moment that I realized the deafening scream was mine.

Almost two years ago… The day I met Namine…

* * *

**A/N; **Uhhhhg. Just kinda wanted to write one due to it being the month of Halloween and all. Not so pleased with it and it didn't really go the way I had planned but whatever. It's out there now, nothing more I can do with it. Perhaps one of these days I'll rewrite it. Who knows. Anyways, happy 31 days of Halloween.


	5. Never Made A Sound

**Disclaimer:** Characters used throughout this story belong only to Square-Enix and Disney. MEANING, we don't own them, they are not ours. ALSO, all plots belong to stories found at **creepy pasta DOT com**. THE END.

The original can be found searching creepypasta under: **The Man Above You**

**Characters:** Xemnas and Sora. Small mention of Demyx.

**Rating: **T, just to be safe.

* * *

**Never Made A Sound**

* * *

Sora let out a sigh of relief as he finally placed the very last of his boxes inside of his new apartment. He'd had to move because of his job and he was lucky enough that he had found an apartment cheaper than his old one had been. Of course, he had been a little skeptical at first… that someone would give up such a great place. Maybe it had to do with the people who lived in the apartment building as well. He had known quite a few people who he hadn't gotten along with at his old place… but, still, never enough to move just because of it.

But, as it turned out, the person who lived above him was actually very quiet, and he never even heard a sound.

He would even had gone as far as to think no one lived up there if it wasn't for one week into his moving in he hadn't gotten a light knock at the door. Sora pushed himself up with a small groan, not wanting to get up from watching his cartoon… even an adult could enjoy the simple things in life was always what he told himself. Pushing the thought aside he made his way to the door and undid the locks, only to be met with the presence of a silver haired man with unusually tanned skin.

"Good evening. Sorry to just show up out of the blue… my name is Xemnas, and I live in the apartment above you."

Sora's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh! I'm Sora! You're so quiet… I really appreciate it!"

The man let a small smile grace his surprisingly handsome features. "Well, just wanted to welcome you to the building." He then turned to leave, but a look of realization hit Xemnas' face and he quickly turned back to face Sora. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Of course, all of Sora's life lessons told him that this was a stranger, and however nice the stranger may be, or talk or look, you did not go to a strangers apartment for dinner. So, he bit his bottom lip and replied, "I really would love to, but I don't know you… so I'm going to have to decline. I'm sorry!"

Xemnas didn't seem to be offended, which Sora had feared was what would happen.

"Oh, that's quite alright, I understand, but if you ever change your mind, this is my number." He pulled out a small card from his shirt pocket and handed it to the brunette before actually taking his leave.

He smacked himself. Xemnas was one of the nicest men he had met in awhile… and he'd offered him food! As he shuffled his way into his kitchen he noticed how much bitter ramen noodles tasted when you were thinking about something better.

* * *

Every now and then Sora would leave his apartment and see Xemnas smoking in the lobby. This occasionally led to some small chats here and these. From these Sora learned that Xemnas loved the number one, was the head of his own business and that he was an orphan since the age of thirteen.

He was such a lovely man.

That was why the night Sora was sure he had eaten every flavor of ramen twenty times or more, he decided it was time to call Xemnas. He hesitantly picked up his phone and fumbled with the wrinkled old card Xemnas had given him some time ago. After dialing the number he waited for the click of the phone being picked up before starting, "Uhm, Xemnas? This is Sora… I decided to take you up on your offer… if it still stands!"

The man on the other line chuckled. "Well, I made much to much spaghetti for myself, so please come. I'd love to have you for dinner."

A grin slid onto Sora's face and hung up the phone, dressed himself quickly, then headed up to Xemnas' apartment. Once inside, he was quickly ushered to the table.

His stomach growled loudly at the smell of food. Once he got a small nod from the tanned man he dug in.

Soon after eating Sora began to feel drowsy. He passed it off as it had been a long day at work, which was true, he'd come in early for a presentation that he had spent all night working on and finishing.

Some sauce started to dribble down his chin, all because he couldn't find the energy to keep his mouth closed. He began to slip out of his chair. He almost hit the floor, but Xemnas caught him just in time. Sora couldn't find any objection as Xemnas carried him down the hall, his mind was so carefree… and he was starting to grow unconscious.

But no one would hear anything. Xemnas made sure of that.

* * *

Three weeks later, Demyx, a new tenant stared at his new apartment, slightly curious as to why allt he previous people who'd lived there had skipped town. He couldn't see why. The apartment was so nice and… the man above him was so quiet.

* * *

**AN;** Ok. This was actually pretty lame now that I go back and look at it. Sorry for the utter fail on my part guys. It's a lot simpler of a story than I would have liked it to be… then again, I do like the bloodier stories. Heh. And this took forever. A certain someone kept bugging me about it ~ So here you go. Maybe someone out there will like it more than I do.


	6. Nothin’ Too Lose With A Lil Trick

**Disclaimer:** Characters used throughout this story belong only to Square-Enix and Disney. MEANING, we don't own them, they are not ours. ALSO, all plots belong to stories found at **creepy pasta DOT com**. THE END.

The original can be found searching creepypasta under: **The Med Student**

**Characters:** (ilovehim)Sexy Zexy and (ihatehim)Vexen.

**Rating: **Again… T vs K… idk. Implied bad-ness vs. goodie goodie nothing bad ever happens. I think… I'll go with T for Teen for what is implied… yeah.

* * *

**Nothin' Too Lose With A Lil Trick**

* * *

Medical school had not been particularly easy. It was a multitude of work actually. And the abundance of people didn't exactly help when you're best with solitude, like me. But never the less, I had managed to make a few friends in my classes who share the same… qualities as I did. We'd form study groups and even, on occasion go out to eat. They were pretty easy going and made no problems. I couldn't say the same for everyone in the class though. No, there was one student who had always made the other students in the class, including me… aggravated. His name was Vexen and he acted like he knew everything.

If he knew it all, I didn't understand why he continued to come to class. Let alone disrupt it arguing with the teacher. In all honesty, it was getting on my nerves.

One week in particular, he made it his all to be outright the worst, meaning the most annoying he has been. He couldn't even let the professor finish a sentence without tell him he was wrong, or adding his two cents that no one had asked for. That week, I wasn't the only one he was drawing last nerves with.

In some diluted thought of revenge a group of kids from my class, including those I call my friends, got together and thought it would be humorous to 'play a trick' on him. They tried to get me in on 'the action'. "Zexion, you want to and you know it." They'd say, along with, "He's been driving you just as crazy as the rest of us." And my personal favorite, with such wonderful use of grammar that any med student should have, "Zexy, there aint nothin' too lose with a lil trick, ya."

However, though I knew I shouldn't have, I fell into the peer pressure of life and ended up going along with their little scheme. We obtained an amputated arm from on of the labs and snuck into Vexen's room one night while he slept. From there, a girl in my class placed the arm into his bed with him and we all disbursed as quickly and quietly as we could, in hopes to not get caught, which we didn't.

The next morning, nearly the entire class was waiting out in the hall for Vexon's reaction of finding the arm in his bed when he woke. But nothing happened. He didn't come out of his room. After about an hour and a half of waiting, I was chosen to go in and check on the boy. Make sure he was even in there, awake or asleep, something.

I knocked on the door and got no response. Instead of assuming he was asleep and leaving, which would be the polite thing to do, I tried the door knob. It was still unlocked from the prier night. I opened the door slowly to see him sitting on his bed. As I took in the sight, I froze.

There on his bed, long haired blond was moaning and gurgling as he gnawed on the arm.

* * *

**A/N;** Another quick-cant-wait-till-Halloween-write-up-creepy-pasta-oneshot-ness. Sorry its _sooooo_ uberdy short. The original wasn't very long to begin with, not much of a story line to work on, js js. Whatev, short can still be… creepy-ish. Right? I'mma say yeah. So, here you go. And all that jazz. Happy 500million days till Halloween.


End file.
